Fading away
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider and you just turned sixteen. Also, you're in love with your brother. Stridercest, hard sex, yaoi and BJ included. Rated M. I do not own Homestuck.


**A/N:** I do not own Homestuck nor do I own the characters. With that said, let's start this!

**Warning:** Contains Stridercest, hard sex and BJ. I warned you, didn't I? :3

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider and you just turned sixteen. You're sitting on the bathroom floor with only your boxers on and your 'Broken Record'-shirt that you got from Bro back then. And you don't have a clue what you're doing here. As always, you have a throbbing erection in your boxers but you can't just jerk off. _Ew, that would be too fucking nasty. _Bro is probably asleep and doesn't care about what you're doing since you had a fight with him. It's fucking pissing you off.

Actually, you hate it to fight with Bro. He's your lifesaver, the only reason why you're alive. Even so, he wouldn't even feel the same way about you, so it's pretty much impossible to tell him how you feel.

Yeah. You are in love with your own brother. It's fucking sick and wrong, but you can't help it. And the reason why you got the erection right now is because you were dreaming about him and a lot of buttsex. _Ew, this shit's nasty. _You shake yoúr head several times, then sighing hard. You probably should get up and walk back to bed, before someone sees you sitting there. You push yourself up from the floor, when the door suddenly opens. With a loud scream, you fall back on the floor and hit your head against the bathtub. But softly, like a motherfucking boss. As always, Bro is standing in the hallway, while opening the door widely. Light is shining into the dark room and when he switches the lights on, he comments your apperance with a, "What the fuck?" _Yeah, thank you for being so fucking nice to me, Bro._

"I wanted to go to bed anyway. Chill the fuck out." You're trying to stand up, but your back arches and your head is bleeding a bit. "Wait, wait, wait. Do I see blood on your fucking blonde hair?" Bro scoots closer to you, kneeling beside you and while he examines the wound, he gets a fresh towel and soaks it with water before he puts it on your wound. "Ah, lil' man, what the hell are you even doing on th-" He pauses, while staring down at your erection, then pausing for a few minutes. "Dave.." You stare at him in silence, while you grab the towel and clean the wound by yourself. "What? I'm a fucking guy, I can have a-" Without even realizing this, his lips are smashed against yours, interrupting the rest of the sentence. You personally fucking hate that, but for fuck's sake, your brother is _kissing_ you. And your erection is only growing harder. Bro interrupts the kiss, but only to look at your tight boxers. "I thought so. You're rock hard because of me." His husky voice is making you feel even more uncomfortable and when he gets in front of you and pulls down your boxers, you let out a relieved sigh. _Aaah, shit._

Bro's boxers are tight as well, but not as tight as yours. You space out for a bit, because he just pulled down your boxers and released a lot of cum that you've been holding in. "Suck mine." He spoke up, as your hands are sneaking up to the bund of his boxers, pulling them down until you can see his whole length, twitching in your hands. You gently lick the tip of it, then you push it in whole into your mouth and start sucking and licking on it, while playing with his balls. "Hah.. if you can make me cum, I will fuck you hard." Bro pants a bit while he throbs his cock into your mouth a bit further. You suck it off whole, throbbing your head back and forth, just to make him cum. But as soon as you're feeling the cum in your mouth, you take it out a bit. Because you hate cum and having cum in your mouth is nasty.

"Swallow it."

You don't really want to swallow it, but you're doing it anyway. Swallowing the cum from your brother, you cringe a bit inside. It's just so fucking nasty to have the cum of your brother in your body now.

He unbuckles his boxers, while he grabs your feet and pulls you closer to him until your cock touches his cock. "I'm going to make this quick, lil' man.." Taking out a bottle of lube from the cupboard next to you, he takes it into one hand and opens it, then dripping something from the lube on his fingers while he stretches your legs a bit, then touching your butthole with one finger. "Ready?" You nod, already dripping wet from the action just earlier and moan in surprise as he pushes one finger in, then two. _Oh dear god, this is.. I'm having sex with my brother! _He swirls the fingers around, then pushing them deeper inside, while nudging his fingers with the tip of his cock and as he pulled his fingers outside, he pushes his cock in. You dig your nails into his skin, letting out a rather loud moan. "A-ah, oh god, Bro.." He oushes it in whole, thrusting hard against your butthole, while panting lightly. This is no fair, you're panting more than him and he is doing all the nasty work! He starts thrusting a few more times until he reaches your spot and you both are getting really heated up. He smashes his lips against yours again, kissing you passionately. It soon turned into a heated up, wet kiss while he still thrusts the fuck out of you. "I'm gonna.. cum.." You pant with every thrust, letting out a few moans. "Ah.. nnh.." You both cum at the same time, he inside you and you all over his lower body.

He pulls his length out, while grabbing his boxers and puts them on, after standing up. Then he helps you up, but your legs won't stop shaking, so he pulls you into his arms and as soon as he left the bathroom, you're fucking getting hard again.

"God damn it, Bro."

* * *

**A/N: **Just a short story, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
